He Has Gone - My Twin Brother
by Kim Han Byun
Summary: "Dia saudara kembarku, separuh jiwaku. Kami tidak akan pernah terpisahkan. Kami hanya bisa dipisahkan dengan– takdir. Takdir yang akan memisahkan kami –berdua." HunHan Couple Here! Enjoy- Review please


**Tittle :** - He Has Gone – My twin Brother****** -**

**Main Cast : **HunHan

**Support Cast :**Eomma - Appa HunHan and Kai

**Rate :** K+

**Genre :** Brothership, Hurt, comfort #gagal -_-

**Summary : **_"Dia saudara kembarku, separuh jiwaku. Kami tidak akan pernah terpisahkan. Kami hanya bisa dipisahkan dengan– takdir. Takdir yang akan memisahkan kami –berdua."_

**A/N : **Annyeong Haseo~ ini adalah FF pertama author ^^ ini sebenernya tugas bahasa indonesia yang disuruh buat cerpen :v #aoks Makanya jangan bingung + heran kalau bahasanya terlalu formal~ Oh iya, author juga minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita sama author lain :3

INI MURNI/ASLI BUATAN AUTHOR~ Bila ada kesamaan mohon maaf. Author hanya meminjam nama dari beberapa member EXO~ Main cast dan Support Cast hanyalah milik Tuhan, fans dan orang tuanya~ Gomawo~ #deepbow

-o0o-

Matahari mulai bersembunyi di balik awan dengan perlahan. Sinarnya perlahan mulai menghilang, digantikan oleh pantulan sinar dari sang rembulan. Berjuta-juta bintang mulai datang untuk menghiasi langit yang gelap tanpa hiasan itu.

Malam ini adalah awal musim dingin dimulai. Dimana butiran-butiran salju mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menghiasi hari-hari di negeri 4 musim.

Angin berhembus dengan tenang namun menusuk. Tusukan yang mampu membuat semua orang menggigil kedinginan. Namun, sepertinya tusukan itu tidak berpengaruh pada seorang lelaki yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah taman kota yang –sepi.

Ia menatap bangunan yang tepat berada di depannya dengan tatapan miris. Mata onxynya perlahan mulai mengumpulkan gumpalan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Lelaki itu menunduk pelan. Ia memegang dadanya perlahan yang mulai terasa sesak. Memori itu kembali muncul. Memori yang paling memilukan dalam jalan cerita kehidupannya.

"Berhentilah … aku mohon." lirih lelakiitu pelan.

Ia memejamkan matanya sendu seraya memukul pelan dadanya. Air mata yang berada di pelupuk matanya sudah siap untuk membasahi pipi chubby-nya itu. Lelaki tampan itu menggigit bibirnya keras, menahan tangisnya.

Darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibir lelakitampan itu. Ah, sepertinya ia terlalu keras menggigit ujung bibirnya. Tetapi, ia tidak merintih kesakitan. Tidak sampai memori itu terus menghantuinya. Tidak sampai rasa sesak didadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Pertahanannya roboh, ia –menangis.

Di malam pertama musim dingin ini, yang terdengar hanya isak tangis lelaki itu. Terdengar pilu dan menyayat hati. Lelaki itu terus menangis. Mencurahkan semua rasa sesak di dadanya. Tidak ia hiraukan dinginnya malam ini. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah _–memorinya-yang-memilukan_.

**Flashback~**

**2 years ago …**

Kicauan burung sudah terdengar dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi ternyata kicauan itu hanya membuat seorang lelaki manis tertidur semakin pulas. Lelaki itu tidak ada niatan untuk bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia memeluk gulingnya lucu. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut saat seseorang mengusik ketenangannya.

Dengan perlahan, lelakiitu mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati sosok laki-laki berperawakan lebih tinggi darinya tengah duduk diam –memandangnya dengan tatapan polos. Kini, lelakimanis itu benar-benar mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Lelaki di depannya ini sungguh mengusik ketenangannya. Padahal ia sedang asyik-asyiknya menaungi alam bawah sadarnya ditemani dengan mimpi-mimpi indahnya itu.

"Hey! Bangun! Ini sudah siang!" teriak lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu. Lelakimanis itu hanya terdiam dan masih dalam posisi berbaring. Ditatapnya jam dinding berwarna biru laut yang menghiasi dinding kamarnya dan –laki-laki itu.

"Bangun atau akan kuadukan pada mama kalau kau tidak mau bangun!" kini ancaman keluar dari bibir sexy milik lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu. Laki-laki manis itu bergidik ngeri. Ia dapat membayangkan saat mamanya mengamuk dan memarahinya karena bangun kesiangan. Lelaki manis itu segera menyibakkan selimut dan juga gulingnya lalu menatap orang di sampingnya kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan, Oh Sehun!" hardik lelakimanis itu. Laki-lakiyang dipanggil Oh Sehun itu hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Oh Sehun atau –Sehun segera turun dari tempat tidur milik saudara kembarnya, Oh Luhan. Luhan –_lelaki-manis-itu- _masih beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan segera bangkit mengikuti saudara kembarnya yang hilang entah kemana. Tapi ia yakin bahwa Sehun, saudara kembarnya tengah menuju ruang makan. _Ikatan batin_.

"Selamat pagi~" teriak Luhan seraya membenahi rambut blonde pinknya yang acak-acakan. Sehun yang tengah memakan roti berselai cokelat itu langsung mendelik tanpa menjawab sapaan saudara kembarnya itu yang notabenya lebih muda daripada dirinya. Ya, Sehun adalah anak pertama atau mungkin bisa dibilang ia lahir duluan sebelum Luhan.

Luhan tidak menggubris lirikan dingin Sehun saat dirinya merebut roti terakhir yang ingin Sehun makan namun –tidak jadi–.

"Sebagai kakak tertua harus mengalah."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Luhan dan dibalas dengan helaan napas berat dari Sehun. Saat Luhan sedang asyik mengoleskan selai cokelat di rotinya, tiba-tiba Sehun menyenggolnya tidak sengaja dan membuat Luhan tersedak setengah mati.

"Uhuk … uhuk …" Luhan segera mengambil segelas susu yang berada di dekatnya dan segera meminum susu itu.

Setelah selesai, Luhan men-_death-glare_ lelaki di depannya, Sehun. Sehun hanya nyengir dan matanya memancarkan rasa bersalah. Luhan hanya menghela napas sebentar lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda. Luhan memiliki satu sifat yang tidak dimiliki kakaknya –penyabar.

-o0o-

Pagi ini sebenarnya hari libur. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Sehun dan Luhan untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah. Lagipula orang tua mereka sedang pergi ke luar kota sebentar. Yah, mungkin hanya 1 minggu. Baru saja tadi pagi mereka berdua berangkat.

Sehun terdiam dan menatap sebuah benda persegi panjang di depannya –iPod. Ia mengutak-atik ponsel itu bosan dan sesekali mencuri pandangan ke saudara kembarnya –Luhan. Sehun mendengus sebal saat Luhan asyik dengan buku yang ia baca dan tidak menghiraukannya. Oke, catat! Sehun termasuk dalam kategori orang teregois dan termanja sepanjang sejarah.

Walaupun dia bernotabe sebagai kakak, tapi sifat Luhan-lah yang lebih dewasa. Ia lebih penyabar dan bertanggung jawab. Sedangkan Sehun? Ah, dia sebenarnya memiliki sifat yang sama seperti Luhan. Namun, sifat kekanak-kanakannya menutupi semuanya. Semua orang memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda, bukan?

Saat Sehun ingin membanting iPodnya, tiba-tiba Luhan menutup bukunya dan menatap mata Sehun intens.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun dingin –seperti biasa. Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Sehun mengamati pergerakan Luhan dalam diam.

"Kau mau segelas bubble tea?" tawar Luhan dari dapur. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Bodoh! Luhan tidak mungkin bisa melihat anggukan kepala Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan berada di dapur dan Sehun berada di ruang keluarga. Tapi sepertinya Luhan mengetahui jawaban kakaknya itu. Yah, kalian masih ingat bukan bahwa mereka memiliki _ikatan batin_?

Selang beberapa lama, Luhan kembali dengan membawa 2 gelas berisikan bubble tea dengan rasa berbeda. Di tangan kiri ia memegang bubble tea rasa taro, sedangkan di tangan kanan ia memegang bubble tea rasa cokelat. Luhan lalu memberikan segelas bubble tea rasa cokelat kepada Sehun. Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Luhan mengangguk tersenyum tulus dan duduk di samping Sehun.

"Kau tidak merindukan mamadanpapa?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba dan membuat Sehun yang sedang meminum bubble teanya hampir tersedak.

"Hah? Merindukan bagaimana?" Sehun menaruh gelasnya dan menoleh menatap Luhan yang kini tengah menatap kosong layar televisi di depannya.

"Eum, seperti kau merindukan jalan berdua bersama mereka? Atau mungkin kau merindukan mereka memelukmu seperti … err, 3 tahun yang lalu?" jelas Luhan sedikit ragu. Sehun kembali kepada posisinya semula dan mengambil kembali gelas bubble teanya yang sempat ia taruh tadi.

"Tidak" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Ah, begitukah? Tapi sepertinya hati kecilmu berkata lain." Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menoleh kepada Sehun.

"Kau lupa? Kita mempunyai _ikatan batin_. Kau bisa saja membohongi orang lain, tetapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku Oh Sehun~ kau terlalu polos untuk menjadi seorang kakak." Ujar Luhan kembali dan sedikit menyindir Sehun. Sehun menatap bola mata Luhan kesal. Luhan tertawa kecil dan kembali menatap layar televisi.

"Kita sudah besar ya." Luhan kembali menatap layar televisi itu kosong. Tidak, dia tidak focus pada acara yang disiarkan disana. Ia sepertinya focus pada pikirannya. Sehun mengangkat salah satu alisnya –tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita sudah berumur 19 tahun Sehun-ah, bukankah itu berarti kita sudah semakin dewasa? Tapi lihatlah, mamadan papa masih bekerja keras untuk kita berdua. Apa kita terlalu manja sampai kita tidak bisa mencari kerja sambilan?" jelas Luhan. Sehun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Sungguh, Sehun tidak bisa mengelak bahwa sikap Luhan lebih dewasa daripada dirinya.

"Kita masih kuliah Lu~" balas Sehun lembut walaupun lebih terdengar mengelak. Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, kita memang masih kuliah. Tapi bukankah kita bisa membantu meringankan pekerjaan mereka?" Bola mata Luhan memancarkan kesedihan. Sehun yang merasakannya langsung merangkul Luhan cepat.

"Hey~! Kita bisa melakukannya bulan depan saat mama dan papa dinas ke Beijing. Bagaimana? Kita akan mencari kerja sambilan di toko bubble tea dekat kampus kita. Ku dengar disana ada lowongan pekerjaan untuk 3 orang. Ku harap bulan depan masih tersisa lowongan pekerjaan disana untuk 2 orang. Setuju?" tawar Sehun yang membuat ekspresi Luhan berubah menjadi berbinar-binar.

"SETUJU!" tanpa berpikir panjang, Luhan membalas cepat tawaran Sehun. Luhan bertepuk tangan senang dan memeluk Sehun reflex. Ah, sepertinya sifat kekanakan Luhan mulai keluar.

Sehun yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"_Mungkin ia bisa berjanji. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu apakah takdir akan menyetujui janji itu atau tidak? Takdir ada di tangan Tuhan."_

-o0o-

Kurang satu hari lagi kedua orang tua mereka pulang. Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Sifat buruk Luhan adalah pangeran tidur. Ia sangat suka sekali tidur sampai lupa waktu. Tak jarang Sehun kesal karena sifatnya. Kenapa? Karena selalu saja Sehun kena marah oleh mama mereka saat beliau mengetahui bahwa Luhan masih tidur.

"Sehunnie~ Kau seharusnya membangunkan adikmu itu. Bukankah kau kakak? Suruh adikmu itu bangun dan setelah itu, suruh dia membantu papa membersihkan halaman, atau paling tidak bantu mama di dapur."

Itulah kata-kata yang biasa di dengar Sehun saat adiknya tak kunjung bangun. Biasanya, Sehun hanya mengangguk dan membangunkan Luhan.

Saat Sehun sedang asyik memandang wajah Luhan yang tertidur, tiba-tiba bau tidak sedap tercium oleh indra penciumnya. Sehun mengendus-endus seperti meneliti darimana asal bau tidak sedap itu. Sungguh, bau itu mengganggu penciumannya.

Sehun merasa bahwa ini adalah bau … ASAP! Astaga, Sehun lupa mematikan kompor bekas memasak ramen untuknya dan Luhan tadi!

Sehun buru-buru membuka pintu kamarnya dan melesat lari menuju dapur. Saat Sehun sampai di dapur, Sehun terkesiap melihat kobaran api yang cukup besar di depannya. Sehun terkejut bukan main dan segera lari menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil air.

Sehun terus melakukannya berulang-ulang namun hasilnya nihil. Dan tiba-tiba …

DORR~!

Gas elpigi di rumahnya meledak dan membuat Sehun terpental beberapa meter. Sehun merintih kesakitan dan memegangi tangannya yang terkena sedikit luka bakar. Sehun panic setengah mati dan dia langsung lari menuju pintu utama –keluar. Tapi, ia teringat akan saudara kembarnya itu –Luhan.

"Astaga! Luhan! Luhan tidak kuat dengan bau asap! Aku harus menolongnya!" Sehun langsung memutar balik langkahnya dan Sehun terkejut saat melihat kobaran api itu semakin membesar.

Sehun memberanikan dirinya dan segera lari melesat menuju kamarnya dan Luhan. Sehun mendapati Luhan yang memegang dadanya. Dia, sesak napas. Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan untuk keluar. Luhan yang masih tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya terdiam saat saudara kembarnya itu menggendong dirinya.

BRAKK!

Sehun dan Luhan terkejut saat atap rumahnya jatuh tepat di depan mereka. Luhan memegangi dadanya yang semakin sesak. Sehun yang menyadari itu langsung melangkahi reruntuhan itu dengan lincah sampai …

DEG!

Sehun melupakan hal penting bahwa tangga rumah mereka terbuat dari kayu, dan sialnya hampir 85% tangga itu sudah terbakar. Sehun diam mematung. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Tidak mungkin loncat dari lantai 2 ke lantai 1! Jaraknya cukup tinggi dan cukup untuk melakukan aksi bunuh diri.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya cepat. Sehun terkejut saat Luhan semakin kehabisan napas dan terbatuk-batuk.

Sehun segera sadar dan ia menurunkan Luhan sebentar, lalu ia melesat lari menuju kamarnya yang setengahnya sudah terbakar. Di sobeknya sprei bergambar bola itu sebagian dan ia kembali lari menuju tempat Luhan berada. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan mengikat sobekan itu di hidung saudara kembarnya, sebagai –masker.

Sehun sedikit lega saat sesak di dada Luhan mereda. Sehun melirik Luhan yang masih tercenggang akan keadaan mereka sekarang. Sehun tersenyum lembut kepadanya saat gumpalan air mata berkumpul di pelupuk mata adiknya.

"A-Apa y-y-yang ter-jadi?" Tanya Luhan takut. Ia memegang erat ujung baju Sehun dan mengusap air matanya.

"Maaf, ini gara-gara aku lupa mematikan kompor. Maaf." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang tangan Luhan erat. Luhan semakin memandang mata Sehun pilu dan meneteskan butiran-butiran air matanya perlahan demi perlahan.

"Jangan menangis~ Aku mohon." Sehun memeluk Luhan erat lalu melepaskannya dan tersenyum.

"Mari kita lewati ini bersama~ semoga kita selamat dan kita berdua dapat menepati janji kita untuk bekerja sambilan di toko bubble tea itu. Fighting~!" Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

BRAKK!

Tangga di depan mereka sudah runtuh 95%. Luhan menatap Sehun takut namun Sehun tersenyum. Sorotan mata Sehun mangatakan _'kita pasti bisa melewatinya, aku akan melindungimu Luhannie~'_.

Luhan tertegun saat Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk ragu.

Sehun mengambil tali yang berada di sebelahnya dan –beruntung belum terbakar. Diikatkannya tali itu pada sebuah beton di sebelah kanan Sehun. Sedangkan ujung talinya ia ikatkan pada tubuh Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum dan ia menyuruh Luhan untuk turun. Raut wajah Luhan berubah pucat saat Sehun menyuruhnya seperti itu.

BRAKK!

Suara itu membuat Luhan terkesiap, dan tanpa sadar ia melompat ke bawah saat itu juga dan membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. Sehun memastikan bahwa tali itu aman dan segera mengulurkan tali itu perlahan demi perlahan. Saat dirasa tali itu sudah cukup terulur, Sehun langsung turun menggunakan tali itu dan mengaturnya.

Sehun melompat menggunakan tali itu tanpa mengalungkannya ke badan tegapnya. Sehun menunduk –_berharap-bahwa-saudaranya-aman_ tetapi takdir berkata lain, ia mendapati Luhan yang terancam bahaya, kobaran api itu hendak membakar ujung baju Luhan. Sehun tersentak dan tanpa sadar ia melepas tali yang ia pegang.

Sehun hampir terjatuh kalau ia tidak langsung memeluk Luhan. Luhan terkejut dan ia memejamkan matanya. Sehun mengadah ke atas dan mendapati bahwa tali itu akan putus. Detak jantung Sehun berdebar dengan cepat. Di tatapnya wajah Luhan yang ketakutan dan hendak meneteskan air mata itu. Ia menghela napas panjang dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Luhan pelan.

Luhan yang mendengarnya mendadak tenang dan matanya terpejam. Sehun meyakinkan hatinya lalu memeluk Luhan erat dan tali itu putus lalu …

Brak!

Tubuh mereka berdua jatuh di kobaran api yang panas. Sehun meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya terasa terbakar. Namun ia tersenyum lega saat mendapati bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja.

"ARGH!" Sehun berteriak kesakitan saat runtuhan kayu itu mengenai kaki kanannya. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Sehun mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan pelan. Luhan terkesiap dan membuka matanya.

"Pergilah Luhannie~ Pergilah! Cepat!" Teriak Sehun dan sedikit mendorong Luhan.

Luhan berteriak panic dan menangis saat melihat kaki kakaknya tertimpa reruntuhan kayu. Dia menangis cukup kencang. Ia menatap saudara kembarnya itu bingung. Sampai akhirnya Luhan berdiri lalu seperti membantu Sehun menyingkirkan kayu di kakinya itu.

Sehun mendorong Luhan, dia berkata baik-baik saja dan menyuruh Luhan pergi. Luhan menggeleng lemah saat rasa sesak di dadanya mulai menjalar kembali. Sehun tersentak kaget.

"LUHAN! CEPAT KAU KELUAR!" bentak Sehun. Luhan tercenggang. Luhan terdiam sesaat dan tangannya bergetar.

Cairan bening itu kembali keluar dengan deras. Dengan gerakan kepala yang mantap, Luhan menggeleng cepat dan membantu Sehun untuk menyingkirkan kayu itu sampai …

BRAK!

Runtuhan kayu di depan Luhan dan Sehun membuat mereka tersentak kaget. Api semakin liar menjalar di sekitar mereka. Sungguh sepertinya mereka terjebak. Sehun kembali mendorong kaki Luhan dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Luhan tetap menggeleng, sifat keras kepalanya keluar.

"SUDAH KU BILANG KELUAR!" bentak Sehun kembali. Luhan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sehun dan dia membantu saudaranya itu menyingkirkan kayu yang berada di kaki kanannya.

"LUHAN! AWAS!" Sehun berteriak kencang saat ada salah satu reruntuhan kayu akan mengenai Luhan.

Sreet~

Berhasil! Luhan berhasil menyingkirkan kayu itu tapi …

BRAK!

"Arggh!" Luhan merintih pilu saat punggungnya terkena reruntuhan kayu yang cukup besar itu. Sehun tersentak kaget. Apalagi kayu yang mengenai Luhan cukup besar.

Sehun panic, ia kalang kabut dibuatnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sehun hendak menyingkirkan kayu itu namun tangan kekarnya di sentuh lembut oleh tangan mungil milik Luhan.

"Ukh- Se-Sehunnie~ Per-pergilah. A-Aku tak a-apa" Luhan tersenyum kecil dan sesekali menahan rintihannya dengan menggigit ujung bibirnya. Sehun menggeleng dan menatap Luhan kosong. Luhan tahu bahwa kakaknya ini sedang panic.

"D-Dengar Sehuna, A-aku tak apa. Pergilah, s-sebelum ki-ta ber-berdua akan ma-ti. Sa-lah satu dari kita ha-rus …" Luhan tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi setelah itu, tetapi mulutnya bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Sehun melotot saat mendengar pergerakan mulut kecil adiknya itu.

"Ma-af" lirih Luhan. Sehun menggeleng cepat dan memegang tangan Luhan. Napasnya tercekat saat darah mengalir dari pelipis adik kesayangannya itu. Sehun menangis. Ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Menangisi adik kecilnya yang kini tengah berada di ambang kematian.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Lu~ kau tidak bersalah" Sehun mengusap air matanya kasar. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Pergilah, aku mohon. Aku yakin, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji akan selamat. Aku akan berusaha sendiri untuk keluar dari sini. Pergilah Sehuna~ Pergi atau aku akan marah padamu!" ancam Luhan dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Sehun menatap manik bola mata Luhan yang meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Sehun mundur selangkah, dua langkah dengan kaki yang terpincang-pincang.

"Maaf Lu~ Maaf. Maafkan kakakmu ini Lu … Maaf" Sehun meneteskan air matanya kembali seraya mundur perlahan. Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum.

"T-tak apa, aku mengerti. Terima Kasih Sehuna dan s-sampaikan salamku untuk …" Luhan terdiam sejenak saat ia melihat bayangan seseorang di pintu utama rumah mereka. Luhan tersenyum lega. Ia yakin bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang akan menolong kakaknya.

"Mamadan papa" sambung Luhan dan ia melihat Sehun ditarik oleh seseorang. Luhan tersenyum kembali dan ia memejamkan matanya. Luhan –tertidur, untuk selamanya.

-o0o-

"Hosh … Hosh …" Sehun terengah-engah dan hampir ambruk jika seseorang tidak menahan tubuhnya. Orang itu –Kai. Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan sendu. Sehun mencengkram erat baju Kai dan ia menangis. Kai tercekat melihat sahabatnya di depan matanya.

"A-Ada apa?" Tanya Kai. Sehun menunjuk ke rumahnya.

"Lu-Luhan. Selamatkan dia. Aku mohon. Lu-Luhan …" Ujar Sehun seraya menunduk menahan tangisnya. Kai menatap Sehun iba.

"Sehun-ah …" ucapan Kai terputus saat pemadam kebakaran datang, diikuti dengan beberapa ambulance di belakangnya. Kai tersenyum kecil dan merangkul Sehun pelan.

"Kita menjauh dahulu dari sini. Mereka akan menye- menolong adikmu itu." Kai mengganti kata 'menyelamatkan' dengan kata 'menolong'. Kai merasa tersayat hatinya saat melihat Sehun mengangguk lemah.

"Maaf …" lirih Kai.

-o0o-

"LUHAN!" Teriak Sehun kencang saat ia melihat ambulance membawa jasad Luhan ke dalam mobil ambulance. Tangan Sehun ditahan oleh sahabat baiknya, Kai. Kai menggeleng lemah dan menahan sahabatnya yang terus meronta.

Air mata terus membanjiri Sehun saat ia melihat jari-jari Luhan yang dulu indah menjadi tidak indah lagi. Jari-jarinya menggenggam sebuah gelang. Gelang yang pernah di berikan Sehun saat ulang tahun mereka berdua. Sehun menangis semakin kencang. Ia jatuh terpuruk menatap jasad adiknya yang kini sudah pergi menjauh.

Sehun berteriak memanggil nama adiknya. Dadanya sesak. Sesak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat mengingat kejadian tadi. Sehun menangis seraya memegang dadanya. Rasa sakit di kakinya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit kehilangan saudara kembarnya. Separuh raganya bagaikan tidak berguna lagi. Terasa hampa. Sangat hampa.

Kai terdiam menatap sahabatnya yang kini tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

-o0o-

3 days later …

Hari ini upacara kematian –Luhan. Terlihat seseorang tengah di dorong dengan kursi roda. Ia terasa sangat hampa. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas. Hidungnya memerah. Bibir cherrynya terdapat banyak goresan yang menandakan bahwa ia terus menggigit ujung bibirnya hingga berdarah. Dia, Oh Sehun. Saudara kembar Luhan.

Sehun menatap kosong jasad Luhan yang berada di dalam peti mati dan hendak di ke bumikan. Ia terdiam. Sorot matanya menggambarkan ketidak relaan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dadanya sesak. Sangat.

Sebuah kenangan terlintas di pikirannya. Kenangan yang membuatnya sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia mendengar suara Luhan tertawa, ia melihat senyuman Luhan yang manis, ia juga melihat Luhan yang ceria. Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Tangan kanan Sehun memegang kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang dadanya.

Ia mengerang kesakitan yang membuat semua orang disana terkejut. Air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Sehun. Samar-samar Sehun melihat peti mati itu hendak di ke bumikan. Sehun tercekat. Sehun berusaha berdiri tetapi ia terjatuh. Semua orang yang disana kembali terkejut. Saat seseorang hendak menolongnya, ia menepis kasar tangan orang itu.

Sehun merangkak mendekati peti itu. Ia menangis. Menangis sangat kencang. mamadan papanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Mamanya menangis semakin keras melihat tingkah Sehun seperti itu. Beliau tidak rela, hatinya merasa tersayat.

"Jangan! Jangan! Jangan masukkan Luhan kesana! Jangan! Nanti jika Luhan dimasukkan kesana, Sehun harus tidur sama siapa? Nanti Sehun pergi ke kampus sama siapa? Nanti kalau Luhan dimasukkan kesana, ia bisa kedingan. Jangan! Jangan dimasukkan kesana." Cegah Sehun seraya memegang kaki seseorang yang hendak menaruh jasad Luhan di dalam tanah.

Ia terkejut. Sangat. Ditatapnya laki-laki yang tengah mencoba memohon di bawahnya itu. Orang itu menatap Sehun iba namun ia tidak menggubrisnya. Acara pemakamannya tetap ia lanjutkan. Sehun menjerit. Ia menjerit.

"JANGAN! JANGAN! SEHUN MOHON JANGAN DIMASUKKAN KESANA! Tuan, tolong jangan masukkan Luhan kesana. Sehun masih ingin sama Luhan. Tuan, Sehun mohon. Jangan dimasukkan kesana!" Sehun memberontak saat ada dua orang yang menyeretnya menyuruh menjauh. Sehun memberontak. Ia berteriak keras. papanya mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sehun terdiam. Ia terdiam tetapi ia tetap menangis. Bahu Sehun basah. Ia yakin papanya tengah menangis. Ia yakin. Sehun memegang tangan papanyanya pelan dan menatap mata papanya kosong.

"Papa, Sehun mohon jangan masukkan Luhan kesana. Kalau Luhan tidak dimasukkan kesana, Sehun janji Sehun bakal jadi kakak yang baik buat Luhan. Sehun janji akan ngerawat Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sehun janji. Jadi, jangan masukkan Luhan kesana ya?" Tanya Sehun pilu. Papanya menggeleng cepat.

"Maaf Sehun. Maaf" jawab beliau. Sehun diam membeku dan menatap peti mati yang tadi dipegang beberapa orang itu sudah hilang dan tertimbun. Sehun menjerit dan menangis dengan kencang. Sehun meronta-ronta hingga tak sengaja ia mendorong papanya.

Sehun mendekat ke tanah itu.

"Luhan … Luhan jangan pergi! Aku mohon! Luhan jangan pergi! Kita belum melaksanakan janji kita. Luhan, Luhan jangan tinggalin Sehun sendiri! Sehun mohon. Banyak hal yang belum kita lakukan berdua. Sehun mohon, Lu~ jangan tinggalkan kakakmu ini. Luhan jangan pergi. Luhan, ayo kita pergi ke kampus berdua. Ayo kita kerjain lagi sahabatmu itu, Baekhyun. Ayo kita …" ucapan Sehun terhenti. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan semuanya gelap.

**END Flashback~**

Lelaki tampan itu terdiam. Dadanya semakin sesak saat mengingat semuanya. Ditatapnya bangunan di depan rumahnya. Ia menangis dalam kesunyian. Oh Sehun, lelaki itu Oh Sehun, saudara kembar –Luhan.

Sehun mengusap air matanya kasar. Sejak kejadian itu, Sehun menjadi pemurung. Sangat pemurung. Ia selalu menghindar saat ia di dekati seseorang. Termasuk orang tuanya dan sahabatnya.

Sehun diam menatap bangunan itu dalam. Ia ingat bahwa waktu itu ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Luhan.

_"Kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji. Mari kita keluar bersama dan kita tepati janji yang telah ku buat"_

Sehun tersenyum miris saat mengingatnya. Ia memang menepati janjinya. Kini ia bekerja sambilan disana, tapi itu tahun lalu. Sekarang ia berhenti. Entahlah, ia merasa dadanya sesak saat ia melihat setiap pelanggan yang tertawa bersama saudaranya atau keluarganya. Ia merasa sakit.

Sehun diam dan menatap salju yang kini tepat berada di atasnya. Ia tersenyum miris. Ia membayangkan bahwa kini Luhan tepat berada di sampingnya. Sehun menunduk kembali, dia memegang dadanya. Sesak. Ya tuhan, sampai kapan ia akan merasakan sesak di dadanya seperti ini? ini terlalu menyakitkan. Sungguh.

Tubuhnya kembali bergetar saat ia melihat bayangan Luhan tersenyum kepadanya. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan ia berteriak. Terdengar pilu dan menyakitkan. Sehun menatap kaki kanannya yang hampa. Ya, kaki kanannya di amputansi setelah kejadian itu. Sehun tidak peduli dengan kaki kanannya. Tak ada gunanya ia memiliki dua kaki jika ia tidak mengejar Luhan disana. Tidak ada gunanya ia memiliki dua kaki jika ia tidak bisa bersama Luhan. Tidak ada gunanya.

_"Dengar Sehuna, aku tak apa. Pergilah, sebelum kita berdua akan mati. Salah satu dari kita harus hidup untuk dapat membahagiakan mama dan papa. Sehuna, maaf aku membebanimu. Maaf, aku bangga menjadi saudara kembarmu. Aku menyayangimu."_

"ARGGHH!" Sehun merintih seraya memegang kepalanya. Kata-kata Luhan yang ia ucapkan saat insiden itu membuat hatinya teriris. Begitu bodohnyakah saudaranya itu sampai mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak berguna seperti itu? Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus mengatakan kata-kata itu?

Sehun kembali terdiam. Ia memandang bangunan di depannya. Bangunan itu adalah –rumah kenangannya. Sehun meneteskan air matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia tersenyum pilu dan menggerakkan kursi rodanya perlahan –hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia menggerakkannya dengan berat hati.

2 tahun terakhir, sejak insiden itu Sehun selalu bermimpi tentang Luhan dan Luhan. Sehun tau Luhan memberikannya tanda. Tanda bahwa ia harus melupakan dirinya secepat mungkin. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa. Itu terlalu berat. Sungguh, itu sangat berat.

Sehun memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menghentikan pergerakan kursi rodanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Luhan-ah, aku akan merelakanmu suatu saat nanti. Ini terlalu berat untuk aku lupakan. Dirimu yang ceria, yang menyebalkan, cerewet dan selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang. Aku merindukannya. Aku selalu merindukan itu semua. Kau tahu? Tempat tidurku terasa hampa karena tidak ada dirimu. Biasanya kau selalu menendangku saat tidur dan saat bangun aku selalu merintih kesakitan. Tapi, sekarang tidak. Aku merindukannya Luhan-ah." Sehun bermonolog ria dan ia memegang dadanya perlahan. Sesak.

Sehun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati butiran salju berada di atas kepalanya. Ia menatap butiran salju itu lama. Dan saat Sehun kembali menatap depan, ia mendapati bayangan Luhan. Sehun tercekat. Antara sedih, senang, kaget bercampur jadi satu dalam hatinya.

"Lu~" Sehun memanggil Luhan pelan.

Luhan tersenyum kepada Sehun dan perlahan bayangan itu mendekat. Sehun diam membeku saat hawa dingin yang menyelimutinya berubah menjadi hangat. Sehun terpejam saat ia merasa seseorang tengah memeluknya. Itu –Luhan.

Perlahan pelukan itu terlepas dan Luhan menatap Sehun. Luhan kembali mendekat, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sehun. Sehun meneteskan air mata setelah mendengar pernyataan dari saudara kembarnya itu.

_"Sehuna, maaf aku menyiksamu selama dua tahun terakhir. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku gara-gara diriku kau tersiksa. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud. Aku juga merindukan semua itu Sehuna. Aku juga sama. Tapi, kita berbeda dunia. Kau tahu itu? Kuharap kau bisa melupakanku secepatnya agar kau tidak terus tersiksa. Aku sedih melihatmu terus menangis dan menutup dirimu sendiri dari dunia yang seharusnya kau lewati. Maafkan aku Sehuna. Aku menyayangimu. Titipkan salamku pada mama dan papa. _I Love You_~"_

Sehun terdiam kembali dan menatap bayangan Luhan yang perlahan mulai menghilang. Sehun menangis kembali –dalam diam. Keheningan malam ini kembali terpecah dengan tangisan seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun memegang dadanya. Rasa sesak kembali menjalar pada dirinya.

Namun, Sehun segera mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Kau bodoh Lu~" gumam Sehun kecil.

"Jadi, kau memperhatikanku selama ini?" gumam Sehun kembali dan menatap bangunan di depannya nanar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan ini dari dulu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah aku lupa, kau paling tidak tega mengatakan kebenaran yang menyakitkan." Perlahan Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya kecil.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu tersiksa juga. Maafkan aku, karena kau harus melihatku yang terus menangis. Aku memang cengeng." Sehun menerawang, mengalihkan pandangannya pada butiran-butiran salju yang turun di depannya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu. Selalu dan selamanya. _I Love You too. I hope you're happy in nature there. Thank you and goodbye._" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Senyum yang telah hilang selama dua tahun terakhir kini kembali muncul. Dan kini, pancaran mata _onxy_ Sehun tidak lagi hampa. Ia seperti baru saja mendapat sesuatu yang membangkitkan semangatnya. Inilah Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Teng-Teng-Teng -

Bel berbunyi 3 kali. Menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 dini hari. Ah, sepertinya Sehun terlalu lama berada disini. Sehun tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya. Menatap pemandangan di depannya lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Dan pada jam, menit dan detik ini juga, kehidupan Oh Sehun baru saja dimulai. Ia baru saja melangkahkan awal yang baru bagi kehidupannya. Di awal musim dingin, ia kembali memulai kehidupannya yang baru –tanpa Luhan, saudara kembarnya.

_**Selamat Datang kembali, Oh Sehun~**_

"_There is no use crying over people who have passed away. It will only hurt yourself. Believe me, in nature there he was crying when he saw you slumped like it. Why? Because he loves you."_

**-THE END-**


End file.
